


Bare Bones

by scandalsavage



Series: The Nightwings [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dick Grayson is a mobster, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Jason is NOT a stripper damnit!, Kori is his enforcer, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Roy is a stripper, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, stripper lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: “He’s cute,” a female voice on the deeper, melodic side says loud enough for him to hear. The words just make him more embarrassed. “Not much of a dancer though.”Roy comes out and helps pull Jason off the floor. “Hey,” he barks playfully at the voice, keeping his big hands on Jason’s arm and waist to steady him. “Silence from the peanut gallery. You wouldn’t do so good your first time either.”A snort. “Yes I would.”Turning his back on their audience, Roy smirks at him. “She totally would,” he says conspiratorially. “But she’s one of those freaks of nature who manages to be awesome at everything she does. Most people wouldn’t do any better than you are, so don’t get down on yourself, okay?”Jason knows. He’s very aware of exactly who Kory Anders is and what she does, currently for the Nightwings but also for the Wayne family in Gotham before Grayson came to Bludhaven to stretch his legs and she accompanied him. She’s the most feared enforcer in organized crime.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd, Koriand'r/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: The Nightwings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891765
Comments: 12
Kudos: 151
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020, Jason Rare Pair Challenge





	Bare Bones

**Author's Note:**

> I promised this a long time ago. Bottom Jason Todd Week had the "Mafia AU" prompt and I figured it was the perfect time to deliver. Sorry I didn't get it done in time.
> 
> ~~Unedited because that's just how I roll now apparently~~

Jason teeters precariously. He tries another tentative step but, even though he’s being very vigilant, his ankle gives and rolls out from under him. At the last second, he throws out his arms and manages to catch his balance. He wobbles through a few more dainty steps before the top-heavy weight of his own body protests the new, unfamiliar narrow base of the 6 inch platformed heels and pitches him forward onto the stage. 

The spill earns him snickers from the darkness beyond the lights of the stage. Jason feels heat rise under his skin, then turn hot when he realizes that they can see him blush.

“He’s cute,” a female voice on the deeper, melodic side says loud enough for him to hear. The words just make him more embarrassed. “Not much of a dancer though.”

Roy comes out and helps pull Jason off the floor. “Hey,” he barks playfully at the voice, keeping his big hands on Jason’s arm and waist to steady him. “Silence from the peanut gallery. You wouldn’t do so good your first time either.”

A snort. “Yes I would.”

Turning his back on their audience, Roy smirks at him. “She totally would,” he says conspiratorially. “But she’s one of those freaks of nature who manages to be awesome at everything she does. Most people wouldn’t do any better than you are, so don’t get down on yourself, okay?”

Jason knows. He’s very aware of exactly who Kory Anders is and what she does, currently for the Nightwings but also for the Wayne family in Gotham before Grayson came to Bludhaven to stretch his legs and she accompanied him. She’s the most feared enforcer in organized crime.

“I’m not down,” Jason snaps, a little harsher than he means to. Roy is just trying to help. In a lot of ways, the stripper is in a worse position than Jason. “I don’t even want to be doing this,” he adds a little softer.

“But you need the job and the head honcho took a liking to you.” Roy sighs, eyes darting off to the stage exit where Waylon watches them with the sleaziest smirk Jason has ever seen. “I get it man.”

“Obviously you need more instruction than I initially anticipated.”

Grayson’s voice makes Jason flinch internally, even if outwardly he doesn’t react other than to turn towards the man making his way up the stairs, Anders close behind. 

Jason is still trying to work out his feelings about what happened last night. Gayson is simultaneously exactly what he expected and so very different. Seeing him now, dressed in another impeccably tailored suit, black with pale blue pinstripes and a crisp white button-down, makes his heart thud harder in his chest, even though Jason knows how many people the Don has had killed. 

With Anders, also dressed to the nines in an eggplant purple jumpsuit, artfully draped to allow her maximum range of movement, a charcoal gray peacoat hung off her shoulders, they look impressive and intimidating. 

Jason feels very exposed. Even though, with the exception of the heels, he’s wearing the uniform he has to wear every night to serve tables. They’re not even open yet, but even though there’s only the five of them and the bartender in the club proper (the other staff in the back getting ready), something about the spotlight and the stage and their eyes all landing on him and staying has Jason feeling anxious. 

The mafioso moves into his space. Rests a hand on Jason’s hip and lets his fingers wander along the edge of the garment generously described as “shorts” but are, in fact, little more than two smallish strips of shiny spandex held together by crisscrossing laces that stretch from his hip bones around to about halfway across each buttcheek. 

Even though Jason towers over Grayson in these heels, he still feels so small and helpless when the mobster, fully clothed, touches him like this and there’s nothing he can do about it. Assuming he’d want to anyway.

It’s all very confusing 

“Are you on the pole tonight, Roy?”

“No,” Roy answers, eyes flicking back to Waylon for a fraction of a second before focusing on the Don. “Didn’t want to schedule an act in case I had to leave again.”

Jason hasn’t been here very long but it’s been enough time to have a pretty good idea what the price of Roy’s flexibility is, why his eyes keep darting to the club’s manager.

Grayson claps his free hand down on Roy’s shoulder, smile soft and surprisingly sincere. “Kid still sick?”

Roy slumps a little, and nods. Grayson takes his hand off Roy to fish in his coat for his phone, while the other dips beneath the waistband of Jason’s “shorts” to rest against the bare skin of his hip.

“Here,” Grayson says, just as Roy's phone chimes in his pocket. “Take Lian to my doctor. I texted her to let her know you’ll be there tomorrow morning. On me.”

The red-head swallows thickly. His “Thank you, Dickie,” is so soft even Jason barely catches the words. 

“It’s nothing. Seriously, don’t worry about it,” the mob boss murmurs, practically in Roy’s ear. “I know you’re not big on charity but you let me know when you need something for your kid, ok?”

Roy just nods his agreement. He looks a little choked up and if Grayson’s arm wasn’t wrapped around Jason’s waist, he would have walked away to give them some privacy. 

“Excellent,” the Don says brightly, letting go of Jason to clap his hands together. “Waylon. I’ll be buying their time for the night.”

“‘Course boss,” Waylon grumbles, looking deeply unhappy about the development. 

“On me boys,” Grayson calls, already leading the way back to his private VIP room.

Jason shudders at the thought of going back there so soon after last night. Especially with Roy and Anders. 

To Jason’s immense relief, Roy gives him a hand down the stairs and keeps close. The music kicks on, indicating the club is officially open, while Jason wobbles down the hall. Grayson gets all the way to the door and pulls out his key-card before realizing that they’re moving quite a bit slower, He just snorts and leaves Anders to hold the door open for them while he gets comfortable.

In exactly the same spot he’d sat the night before.

When Jason crosses the threshold and finds him, arms over the back of the love-seat, legs spread invitingly wide, he blushes furiously as phantom images of the night before play in his vision. 

Grayson’s lips curl up in a devilish, knowing grin. 

“Don’t be shy, baby,” the man says, waving one had at the stage. 

Jason scowls, allowing himself a brief glare at the Don. He obviously doesn’t want to piss the man off too much. The bay is a shitty eternal resting place. But Jason is, by nature, reactively defiant. 

Unfortunately (fortunately?), all that flash of defiance gets him is an exponentially greater flash of _hunger_ in Grayson’s infuriatingly pretty deep blue eyes.

When he turns away to crawl onto the little dais that acts as a private stage, Jason almost chokes at the sight of Roy’s perfectly toned ass sticking up into the air. A small voice in the back of his head tells him he should pick his jaw up off the floor and stop staring but, as Roy straightens and folds his jeans before dropping them onto an empty chair by the door, Jason just can’t find it in himself to avert his gaze. Instead he watches all the muscle move under Roy’s nicely tanned skin and tries to keep his eyes from dropping to the obscene bulge testing the elasticity of the tiny, red sequined thong. 

“Ready?” Roy asks, finally facing him. The red-head blinks when he sees Jason’s stricken expression. His smile is a lot less lecherous but no less interested than Grayson’s. 

Roy’s soft blue eyes flicker over Jason’s shoulder. The next thing he knows, Roy is leaning in, breath warm over his lips, freckles in sharp relief under the blueish light from the stage. Jason’s own breath catches and before he can stop himself, he licks his lips in anticipation. Then he blinks and Roy’s mouth is on his. 

It’s a soft, deep, breathtaking kiss. Jason’s eyes flutter open when Roy pulls away and he has to catch himself with a hand on the pole when his body tries to follow. 

The other man just gives him a indulgent smile, holds out his hand, and says, “Come on. Let me teach you how to have sex on stage.” 

This time Jason does choke. Roy’s smile grows until his face splits and behind Jason, Grayson’s loud laughter rings out clear and bright. 

Jason doesn’t think it’s possible to be more embarrassed. His ears and face feel hot already. Then Roy helps him onto the stage, puts his hands on Jason’s hips, tugs his ass back to press against Roy’s groin, and starts to sway in time to the music, and the heat ratchets up even higher.

It’s really hard to focus on anything beyond the warm, calloused fingers clutching at him or the fact that there’s only two _very_ thin strips of fabric between Roy’s dick and Jason’s ass and how the way Roy’s grinding the one into the other is quickly becoming a problem. 

He has to squeeze his eyes closed and actually concentrate to stop himself from getting hard. Thinking of the case files of all the people Don Grayson and the Nightwings have hurt helps for a grand total of a two minutes before his hind-brain reminds him that Roy isn’t a gangster and, even less helpfully and more confusingly, that “Dickie” is kind enough to help Roy out with his sick kid.

It’s all _very_ confusing. 

“That’s it,” Roy mutters directly into his ear, breath hot and wet. A pleasurable shiver crawls down Jason’s spine. “Relax. Loosen up. Just feel the beat and move with it.” 

One of Roy’s hands moves from Jason’s hip to splay low over his abdomen, pressing him more insistently back into the more experienced movements. The red-head’s lips skim along his shoulder up the curve of his neck while his thumb rubs over the peaks and valleys of Jason’s abs. 

Jason’s eyes flutter open. The way Grayson wears his lust, clear and unashamed, expectant even, knocks the breath out of Jason. That kind of confidence, to sit there staring at two all but naked men dancing together, while a gorgeous woman who could kill you with a flick of her wrist slips her hand into your tented pants to stroke at your cock and nibble at your ear, is unbearably sexy.

He swallows thickly at the sight. 

The hand still on his hip slides up Jason’s body, across his chest, to rest over his pec. He half thinks the way Roy’s thumb and fingers brushed lightly over the hard, sensitive bud of his nipple before the palm settled over it, is accidental. But then Roy takes it between his thumb and forefinger and pinches. 

Without making the conscious decision to do so, Jason moans softly and lets his head tip back onto Roy’s shoulder.

When Roy stops pressing little kisses to Jason’s quickly heating skin and hooks his head over Jason’s shoulder, Jason knows he’s looking to Grayson for direction. 

“By all means, if you want to kick it up a notch, go for it. I’m certainly not going to stop you.” 

Jason pries his eyes open to find Grayson’s gaze locked onto him, traveling slowly from Jason’s flushed cheeks down to his gently swaying hips. Anders has moved from nibbling at Grayson’s ear to mouthing at his throat, the zipper at the front of her jumpsuit pulled down so one of his hands can snake around her waist and dip beneath the waistband.

The mobster grins at him before turning his attention to the woman at his side, pulling her into a deep, probing kiss. 

They’re distracting. Jason can’t help but watch them make out. Grayson and Anders are obviously very… familiar with each other, as they don’t hesitate to pet and tease each other. 

A gentle but firm tug on his nipple jerks Jason back to his own situation with a choked off noise of surprise. 

“We don’t have to,” Roy says directly into his ear. “We can just get back to the actual lesson; let them do their thing. But just for the record, if you wanted to, I’m definitely interested.”

Jason gulps as Grayson’s eyes find him over Anders’s shoulder and Roy’s hand slides up to cup around his throat.

God, this isn’t at all what he signed up for when he took this job. This job isn’t even his actual job. In _any_ interpretation. He was hired as a server, not a stripper. Even if he was a stripper, he’s pretty sure that getting naked in front of people and actually having sex with them are two very different jobs. But even more importantly, this is just a cover. Jason is a journalist. None of this matters. He should only participate in _anything_ , especially sexual interaction, if and when it helps maintain his cover. Last night was a one-off. He can’t let this distract him. 

Except that… Anders’s playful little smirk is smoldering. Roy’s hands are warm where they touch his bare skin. Grayson’s stormy, deep-blue gaze is all heat and hunger, and wicked promises. 

It all fans the fire already burning low in his belly. Roy hasn’t stopped moving against him and _Christ_ , Jason can feel how interested the stripper is pressing hard and hot and _imminent_ against his backside. He knows his own desire is painfully obvious too, straining the little piece of fabric that makes up the front of his shorts to an indecent stretch.

Like Grayson and Anders, Roy is impossibly beautiful. Only, he feels more… pure. Less tainted by a life of organized crime. Jason isn’t wholly surprised that Grayson noticed him, darkness and villainy seem to be drawn to him, ever since he was a kid. But Roy? 

He _should_ pass. For Roy’s sake, if not his own. There’s a reason Jason chose this kind of career. The people around him always seem to suffer for that closeness; beauty always seems to twist at his touch. He figured if he surrounded himself with bad people, only bad people could be hurt. 

But he can’t help it. Last night woke something in him. He hadn’t realized how deeply isolated he’d become. He has no real friends, no family. Other than dating a little in college, he’s had no real relationships.

Jason hadn’t realized how starved for interaction—for _affection_ —he was until an infamous killer touched him. 

Leaning back against the big, solid bulk behind him, Jason turns his head to snag a kiss from Roy. 

Roy smiles against his lips before shoving his tongue into Jason’s mouth. 

It’s a _good_ kiss. The thick arms around him tighten as Roy deepens the kiss, lips soft and moving slow against his own. Jason melts into it. 

He remains distantly aware that Grayson and Anders are watching them, that he and Roy are on a stage like this is a performance. 

It gives Jason a pleasant tingling sensation at the base of his spine which he tries to stomp on before it gets him into trouble.

Well. More trouble, anyway.

Turning in Roy’s arms, Jason threads his fingers into the shaggy red strands of hair and presses Roy’s face to his harder, claiming that mouth that tastes vaguely of Big Red gum. Then, following the spattering of freckles, Jason kisses his way down Roy’s neck, over his clavicle. He pauses at Roy’s broad chest to suck on a perky pink nipple, before moving down his sculpted belly to his ultimate destination. 

There is a sharp inhale from above him as Jason hits his knees and looks up at the stripper through his lashes. There are stupid blue and pink lights behind Roy that wash him in soft, pretty colors and gives him a violet halo. He looks like a neon angel and well, Jason is already on his knees ready to worship.

Suddenly Roy looks up, over Jason’s head. Before Jason can turn around, Roy nods, smirks down at him, then takes one long stride so that, instead of being in front of Jason, he stands at Jason’s side. 

Halfway through the turn that will put him back where he was, the reason hits him and he blushes. 

“Much better.” Anders’ sultry voice wraps around him like a weighted blanket. 

Jason tries to ignore them. Tries to pretend he can’t see them out of the corner of his eyes as he swallows and focuses on the obscene bulge in the tiniest little red thong Jason has ever seen in his life.

The way Roy’s cock tents the fabric leaves big gaps at the sides between Roy’s skin and the underwear. Even before Jason pulls the garment aside, he knows Roy is… blessed. So when it springs free, hard and leaking and practically brushing against Roy’s belly button, Jason isn’t _that_ surprised.

Still, he can’t help but lick his lips. 

Roy combs his fingers through Jason’s hair with one hand and grabs himself with the other. He strokes himself a couple times and smiles at Jason. 

“Ready?” He asks, almost breathlessly even as his grip in Jason’s hair tightens and he brings his dick to Jason’s lips.

Jason answers with his tongue. Sticks it out all the way, licks a fat stripe over the head, and swallows the salty flavor of precome. Jason looks up to find Roy, eyes wide, lower lip locked between his teeth. Holding his gaze, Jason leans in, puts the point of his tongue into the slit at the tip of Roy’s dick, before his mouth follows and he sucks in the head. 

After that, it’s pretty easy to tune out everything else and focus on the job at hand. Jason doesn’t resist when Roy feeds him his cock. The pressure on the back of Jason’s head and against his tongue as Roy presses into his throat helps him relax into the motion. Every breathy gasp from above him, every time Roy tugs on his hair or thrusts against his face… Jason just gets lost in the rhythm of it. 

Which is probably why he chokes around Roy’s cock when he tries to yelp at the hand suddenly slipping under the back of his shorts and the cool, slick fingers that start to circle his rim. One finger slides in easily and a second joins it a moment later. They pump into him for a minute, scissor and curl inside him, drawing out long, low moans before finally adding a third.

After that his focus is split between pleasuring Roy and the incessant, frustrating teasing of those fingers toying with his prostate. He’s whining for it and he’d be embarrassed about it if Roy wasn’t muttering profanities every time the sound reverberated up his dick. 

Jason swirls his tongue and hollows his cheeks and repeats whatever makes Roy jerk and whimper until he feels the length twitch against his tongue. At the same time, he tries to chase his own climax, rolling his hips back against those fingers, trying to coax whoever is playing with him to _just fucking go for it_.

To Jason’s continued frustration, the fingers disappear. He makes a displeased noise around Roy’s cock and it throbs, signally the imminent release. 

A second hand twists into Jason’s hair and yanks him off of Roy.

Jason falls back with a yelp, staring straight up at Grayson’s upside down, smiling face. Roy is cursing and trying to catch his breath somewhere down by Jason’s feet.

“Not yet, baby,” Grayson purrs, motioning for Jason and Roy to follow him.

The Don resumes his previous seat and Anders, now stripped out of her jumpsuit, crawls onto his lap. Facing Jason. 

She reclines against Grayson, spreads her long legs wide and gives Jason a smirk that he feels on his skin like molten steel. She’s gorgeous of course, skin glistening in the low, neon lights, long crimson hair falling in gentle waves over perfect breasts, a little patch that matches right above her cunt, glimmering with slick. Jason’s mouth goes dry at the sight. But it’s more than just her beauty. Kori Anders exudes confidence and power out of every pore. Even Grayson can’t quite match it.

Even though Jason doesn’t need any more of an invitation—even though he is, in fact already scrambling off the platform—a long, perfectly manicured nail crooks, beckoning him closer. 

She catches him by the chin after he’s knelt in front of her. When he meets those vivid green eyes, he feels mesmerized; caught in a Venus Fly Trap.

“You know what you’re doing, cutie?” she asks in that deep, sultry tone.

Heat washes through him (again) at the endearment. But he swallows hard. As eager as he is, no, he doesn’t really know what he’s doing. Jason has only done this once before. In high school. He likes women well enough but he’s generally more attracted to men and more comfortable making that attraction known.

Anders smirks at him and a shudder runs down his spine. She’s an apex predator and he might have claws but next to her, he’s a kitten.

“That’s what I thought,” she coos as she lifts herself up. Jason’s gaze slips down her body and fixes on where she lowers herself onto Dick’s cock; watches each blessed inch slide easily into her. He’s so transfixed he almost doesn’t register her breathy, “Don’t worry, sweetheart, we won’t make you do all the work.”

He is also so focused on what is happening in front of him that he loses track of what’s going on behind him. Until a thick, freckled arm slips around his waist and he almost jumps out of his skin. 

“Just me,” Roy says before kissing his neck. The red-head’s other hand smooths up Jason’s back until it’s tangled in his hair again and then starts nudging him forward.

Jason takes a deep breath as he moves closer to where Anders’s cunt is stretched around Grayson’s thick length. His exhale ghosts over her wet entrance and she moans, pressing her hips down to take in more of the mobster, and lets her head fall back onto his shoulder. Incidentally giving him a view of what’s in front of him. 

Mouth watering now, Jason leans in, trying to keep his attention on the task at hand, even though Roy is pushing against his hole, teasing. Slick is dripping down the base of Grayson’s dick, the final inch not sheathed comfortably in the woman on his lap. The rivulet of fluid shimmers in the dim lights and Jason can’t resist the pull, the _need_ to have it in his mouth. So, starting the sensitive connective tissue between Grayson’s balls and his shaft, Jason presses the flat of his tongue against it, and licks a long, slow strip up the underside. All the way up until he reaches the spot they’re connected. 

Just as he wriggles his tongue into the tight, warm slit and wraps his mouth around the top of her pussy so he can suck, Roy gives a single, powerful thrust and impales Jason on his thick, veiny cock.

Anders moans again as the vibrations of Jason’s grunt reach the swollen bud just under his upper lip. She turns to Grayson for a short but sloppy kiss before they both settle in to watch the show happening at their feet. 

Jason keeps his eyes on them for as long as he can, long enough to watch Anders start trembling when he takes his tongue from inside her and puts all his efforts into flicking and sucking at her clit while Grayson thrusts up into her. 

But Roy has set a quick, hard, _delicious_ , pace that Jason can feel jostling his bones. Soon he’s squeezing his eyes shut so he doesn’t completely lose his mind and forget that he’s supposed to be helping…

Helping the mobster get his assassin off…

Something deep and dark and dangerous inside Jason purrs at that. It sends a wave of pleasure wracking through his body and it’s all he can do to hold on, to keep himself together just long enough that he’s not the first to finish.

With Roy pounding into his prostate on every other thrust, it’s a near miss. 

Fortunately, Anders’s whole body gives a violent shudder and Jason watches the muscles in her abdomen contract, feels the ones in her legs and cunt do the same. She tosses her head back and lets out a shout that sounds like a song. Jason happily laps up the sudden excess of slick dripping out of her as Grayson, and even Roy, slow their hips. 

After a few lazy moments letting her catch her breath, she sits up with a small satisfied smile, shifts until Grayson’s cock slips out of her, then rests back against the Don. 

Their expectant stares are unnecessary. Jason is already on Grayson’s dick, lavishing it with kittenish little licks. 

They are not the only ones who know how to tease. 

But their tolerance for it is apparently much lower. Or Grayson’s is anyway. It’s less than a minute before he nudges Anders who threads both hands into Jason’s hair and shoves him all the way down. 

Behind him, Roy groans and starts fucking Jason harder than before, hips snapping against his ass with short, desperate thrusts. 

The slap of skin doesn’t quite manage to drown out the sloppy smacks as Anders fucks Jason’s face on Grayson’s prick so hard and fast that he can’t quite get enough air. Oh the wet, squelching sound as the mobster slips his fingers back into the woman on his lap.

One of Roy’s hands skims down the swell of Jason’s buttcheek, around his thigh, and grips his cock. 

The sudden touch is electrifying. It’s an embarrassingly short, four strokes later when he chokes around the thick, throbbing length down his throat and spills into Roy’s hand. 

It’s encouraging though, when Grayson follows shortly after, pulling out just far enough for the head to rest on Jason’s tongue before he comes. Jason wraps his lips around him and swallows until there’s nothing left, giving it a good suck just to make sure. And to watch Grayson’s hips buck up with the extra attention to the oversensitive area.

Roy though… he must have the stamina of a horse. He _just keeps going_ and Jason is hypersensitive too, after his own orgasm. Five minutes feels like an eternity and Roy is still grinding away at him. His hole is stretched and sore from use but there’s no end in sight. 

He has his head resting against Grayson’s thigh as the Don and Anders take turns stroking his sweat-damp hair. 

It’s only when Roy starts shushing him and muttering things like “It’s alright, almost there” and “you’re so good, taking it so well” that he realizes he’s started whimpering; that tears are stinging the corners of his eye.

But the words burrow into his soul and Jason can’t help but shiver and lean into Roy’s thrusts to keep proving how good he is. 

At some point the discomfort loops back around to pleasure and he feels himself getting hard again. 

Roy’s pace stutters and with a grunt, he pulls Jason back by the hips, burying his cock as deep as possible, and pumps Jason full of his release. 

Jason collapses against Grayson and Anders, Roy collapses against him, and they all sit there in silence for a quiet minute while Jason and Roy catch their breath. 

The petting doesn’t stop and Jason feels like a cat, curled up in a warm lap. He still doesn’t feel like moving, even when Roy finally shifts off him to flop onto the floor at their side.

“So?” 

Grayson’s voice sounds so far away. 

“He’s cute,” Anders responds. “ _Great_ mouth. So I agree. We can keep him. But we have to get that pesky little problem taken care of somehow.”

“Don’t worry. I have a plan.”

“Lord save us.”

“Very funny.”

The sound of making out drifts down to Jason but his eyes are closed and he’s half asleep already so he hears it all but can’t quite keep the words in mind long enough to work out their meaning. 

Grayson bought his and Roy’s time for the whole night. Jason needs a minute to rest before a very enthusiastic round two.


End file.
